Inquisitors
Category: Ni'novian Organizations The Inquisitors were a mixed intelligence and enforcer branch for the Ni'novian Empire through the Order of Sovereignty. They were founded and led by then Emperor Trivas until his death after the Galaxial War. Under Trivas Trivas created the group to handle "soft" threats of espionage, terrorism, infiltration, and disloyalty from within and without. To do this, he gave them extraordinary powers, hidden accounts and resources, and the ability to take command of fleet and army elements. Since he allowed only those loyal to the Imperial throne into the ranks of the Inquisitors, they served as a security blanket against anyone else who would attempt to overthrow him and cause a civil war in the Empire. Under Reaves When he died, leadership of the Inquisitors fell to Reaves, a close friend and fanatical loyalist to Trivas himself. Reaves strengthened the Inquisitors and took even further authority in the unstable and chaotic Ni'novian Republic. Though some were alarmed at the amount of power he was taking, few could or would do anything about it. It came to no surprise when the Inquisitors nearly entirely supported Eliana and sided with the Imperialists during the events leading up to the Sith Revolution. Their loyalty to their leader and their leader's loyalty to Trivas made it natural for them to support his daughter. When the Order of Sovereignty was created, Reaves and the Inquisitors remained in prominence. Downfall Despite having fared well politically in the turnover from Republic to Order, not all Inquisitors were entirely happy with the situation or their leadership. Reaves managed to hide most of the reports of the Inquisitor civil war where agents were assassinating each other in a cold and quiet bloodbath. In the end, Reaves was assassinated by someone presumed to be with the rival faction of the Inquisitors and the downfall of the Inquisitors began. Reaves son, Praectus, replaced him as Grand Inquisitor. In a fateful encounter with the belligerent Nymean officer Setran, Praectus decided to kill the Chiss. It is not entirely known why he killed the admiral, but the results were devastating to the Inquisitors. The Nymean Ascendancy was outraged over what happened and used that to fuel the fires of independence. Riots broke out in the Ascendancy as suspected Inquisitor agents were beaten or worse. Executor S'Rai took swift action to storm the Inquisitor Building and to freeze all known Inquisitor assets. Some Inquisitors turned themselves in and remained loyal to the Order of Sovereignty, but many were scattered and went into hiding. Persecution intensified in the Nymean Ascendancy as the Nymeans used documents Trivas stored in Nymenos to identify, track, and destroy Inquisitor safe houses, bases, and agents. Though the data was outdated, it still proved useful in purging most of the Inquisitors from Ascendancy territory. With the unexpected support of S'Rai, the Nymeans continued to conduct small stings in Sovereignty territory for many months after they declared independence. Praectus managed to escape into hiding with a significant amount of money and many agents loyal to him. The Nymeans placed a massive bounty on his head but have had no luck finding him. It is not known what Praectus plans on doing in the future.